Playing Doctor
by crossXdeep
Summary: As the nurse of the Phantomhive manor, it up to you to make sure nothing is wrong with your patient. youXsebastian


**Playing Doctor **

_crossXdeep_

_

* * *

  
_

I crossed my legs, pulling my skirt down so it'd stop riding up my thighs. "Why are you making me wear this again, Sebastian?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him when he looked up at me. I was clad in a mini white dress, the kind that nurses wear, with a white cap fitted on my head.

He gave me a smile, the kind of smile that made you wonder what he was up to. Because, let's face it, everything Sebastian does is questionable. "Well, we need a nurse around this mansion rather than another maid."

"Although I'm a better maid then Maylene," I grumbled, tugging on my skirt once more. I sighed and pushed my hair over my shoulder. "But I guess if it's for the good of the household. But why such a skimpy outfit?"

Sebastian's smile grew into a smirk that fitted across his face. He took a step closer to me, his eyes locked onto mine. In the darkness of the room, it almost looked as if his eyes were glowing. "That," he murmured, leaning down to my sitting form, "is for me."

I felt chills run up and down my spine as his breath hit my lips, the smell of tea engulfing my senses. I gulped, wondering if the two of us were going to kiss in this dark room while I was in a skimpy nurse's outfit.

His lips grazed mine before lingering, our breaths mingling for but a moment. "Sebast—"

He pulled away. Although it was dark and I could barely see his face, I knew he was smirking. "The room down the hall shall be the new clinic," he told me, "why don't you stay there until I check up on you?" He suggested, his voice slightly deeper than normal.

"But when is that? There's nothing to do there, right?" I asked, not wanting to spend who-knows-how-long in a plain white room. "Can I venture?"

"No," he answered quickly, but calmly. He walked away from the room, but paused by the doorway, flicking the lights on as he looked at me over his shoulder. "I will see you in ten minutes," he told me, "you don't have to wait long."

He strolled away, probably to tend to the young master's needs.

I sighed. "Why does he want to meet up with me?" I wondered, stepping out of the dark room to head over to the new so-called clinic. I played with my curls, holding the hem of my dress with the other hand, trying to keep it from riding up.

I opened the door and walked inside, switching the lights on and staring long and hard. This was the new clinic? Why does it look more like a room in a love hotel? I stepped inside to look around, noting the waterbeds pressed against the wall with a curtain covering it, a wooden desk that looked more like it was used for vanity than medical goods, a bathroom with a shower, and the strange closet beside the bathroom. Even if it partially looked like a clinic if you squint your right eye a little bit, it clearly was not one. For goodness sake, the closet had bunny ears, cat ears, dog ears and matching tails and costumes to go along with it.

Is Sebastian trying to make me a cosplaying slut?

I sat down on the bed, surprised by the coolness of the cushion. I was about to climb into bed before I heard the door open. I turned my head around, not realizing that I was flashing my ass, and stared. "Oh Sebastian, has it been ten minutes already?" I got up to stand, walking over to him.

He didn't reply, just stared. I stared back and he smirked, nodding. "It's been ten minutes," he confirmed, using his teeth to tug off his gloves. "I'm here for my check up."

I blinked. "Um, right, there's nothing in here that I could really use..." I said slowly, wondering if he got the message. "I mean, there are things but... what could you do with this?" I asked, grabbing the bunny ears from the closet.

He chuckled and reached over my shoulder to close the closet door, backing me up and pressing me against the closed door. "You have a lot to learn about check ups," he smirked, his eyes staring me down.

I inhaled, the smell of tea and mint suffocating my thoughts. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to get my scattered thoughts into reasonably sensible ones. "Do you want to—" I was cut off when his lips pressed against mine in a heated frenzy. I tried to pull away, but my head was trapped between the wall and his. The only option I had was to give Sebastian a "check up".

My hands slithered up to his chest, unbuttoning his vest slowly and cautiously. When I managed to get all of them undone, even his button-down, I pushed it all down his arms, liking how his body felt against my hands.

Our lips separated for a moment, giving us time to breathe as I mumbled, "move over to the bed so I can examine you." He did as I complied, the rest of his clothes falling down his shoulders as he moved. I watched, gaping a bit at his half-naked body. "Lie down on the bed for me?" I asked, walking over as he did what I told him.

I bit my bottom lip, touching his soft, pale skin. "First let's check your heartbeat," I stated, my fingers ghosting across his chest. He looked at me, eyes piercing. "Or perhaps something else~?" I giggled, brushing my fingers across his collarbone before I slid them down to finger his muscles.

"You're the professional." He smirked.

I mused over the thought. "Then no talking back," I strung my leg over his hips, straddling his pelvis as I felt his chest. "You look like you're in good condition," I muttered, the bottom of my dress riding up around my hip bone. I didn't notice or care when I felt his skin under my fingertips. "Oh, your muscles are really defined even though you're lean~"

He smirked and rubbed my hips. "Why don't you hurry up and check the rest of me?"

"Of course," I smirked, my fingers playing with the button of his pants. "I'll have to do a palpatory exam since there are a couple things I'm concerned about," I told him, pressing my lips against his neck.

"Oh~?"

I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was amused. "Yes, let's see..." I trailed off, pulling off the rest of his clothes. "Hm~ I'm concerned about this area. I'll have to do a palpatory exam inside of me~" I giggled, stroking the member with light touches.

He grunted and smirked. "Oh, did you find something wrong?"

"Yes~" I rubbed my thumb against the head of the length. "Don't worry, you're in good hands," I assured him, musing over the meaning of the last sentence.

He grunted when I leaned over to lick the pre-cum off the tip of his length, flicking my tongue against it more than several time. Sebastian had an exotic taste, definitely not something you'd expect from cum or pre-cum for that matter. I swallowed the head of his length, swirling my tongue around it before sucking on it gently.

Sebastian wasn't a man who made a lot of noises—that's not fun. I pulled my lips away, earning a quiet groan before pressing kisses along the underside of his member. He tenses up, his length hardening, calling out my name calmly, "So, you found something wrong?"

I slid my tongue from the base of his length to the tip, licking my lips seductively as I pressed my pelvis against his. "Yes, I did. As the nurse, I'll have to give you medication. Would you like it orally or—"

Sebastian grabbed me by the shoulders and flipped our positions, pressing me against the bed. "I prefer to give you oral medication," he smirked, his erection pressing against my stomach as he dipped down and licked my lips. His hot tongue pressed against my lips, brushing against the corners of my mouth before forcing their way through my lips.

Our tongues tangled for only a moment before Sebastian pulled away to press hot, wet kisses down my neck. "I shall show you how to properly give people a checkup," He whispered huskily, his hot breath ghosting over the surface of my skin.

I shivered and nodded, gripping his shoulders. "Please do."

"I'll skip the palpatory exam and give you medication right away." He knelt in front of me, his length sitting right in front of me. "Oral medication," he stated, his red eyes glowing in the dark a little bit. He licked his lips, reaching down to touch my hair, watching as they slipped from his fingers. "You'll have to take the whole thing."

I propped myself onto my elbows, staring at him. "I think I should take it in a better position," I sat up, making his length press against my boobs. "What's it taste like, doctor~?" I asked, pushing his kneeling figure down on the bed.

"Try it and find out for yourself," he chuckled, voice deeper and sexier than usual.

I licked my lips, getting excited and aroused by his voice and eyes. "You certainly don't have to tell me twice," I cooed, licking the tip of the length before sucking on the head. My fingers slid up and down the rest of the member, stroking, drawing, squeezing the organ. I pulled away, sighing happily before tugging the rest of my uniform off.

Sebastian watched me, his body tensing with anticipation. Slowly, the buttons of my uniform came undone, but the rest of the outfit scrunched around my waist. I slipped out of my bra and slipped Sebastian's length through my breasts. "How does this feel~?"

He smirked. "You'll have to do better than that."

I glared and latched my lips on his tip once more, squeezing my breasts together. He grunted silently, his member growing harder than earlier. I nibbled on the flesh of his member, delighted by his throaty groan. He has so much endurance, my lips were getting tired, but when he came, it was worth it. I swallowed everything happily. "Oh, that was good tasting medicine~"

His eyes darkened and he pushed me down on the bed roughly, gripping my shoulder so tightly it almost bruised. "W-wait, Sebastian—" He silenced me with a bruising kiss, so forceful and firm, so rushed and swift...

He pulled away, panting and staring me down, his eyes darker than garnet. "I shall now do a palpatory exam deep inside of you," he whispered, his breath tickling my cheeks as he hovered his lips over them. His voice was deep, husky, seductive and almost strained.

"Sebastian..." I whispered quietly, as he pressed hot, breathless kisses against my cheeks. His large hand rested on my hips, slipping the fabric down my legs, fingers brushing over my skin, ghosting over the surface. He moved his lips down to suck on my collar bone, his free hand resting on my inner thigh.

I gasped and arched my back, the touch of his skin on mine causing mini spasms through my body.

When he removed my clothes, his immediately began to tease my warmth. Using two fingers to stretch me, he moved down, swiftly using his tongue to flick across my clitoris. I tried to suppress the noises that were pouring out of my throat, proving to myself that that was a futile feat.

Sebastian pulled his fingers away, plunging into me with his tongue, occasionally licking the flaps of my warmth. His tongue was hot compared to his fingers and caused my stomach to bubble over. Before long, he latched his lips fully to my netherlips and sucked. I cried out, "Sebastian~" trembling from riding the waves of pleasure.

I came, panting roughly.

Sebastian was as calm as ever. With one eye closed, he licked off his fingers, smirking. "Hm, seems as though I've had my medication," he mumbled, moving back on top of me as he pressed short kisses on my lips, "Will I get a reward?" He asked, slipping his fingers down my arm, the other hand fondling my breasts.

I whimpered and nodded. "Yes, what sort of reward would you like?" I asked, wrapping one of my legs around his hips, pulling him closer so his pelvis banged against mine. "Would you give me a reward as well~" I asked, rubbing our hips together to create friction.

He grunted and smirked. "Of course," He mused. He flipped me over, pulling me on all fours.

"Doggie position?" I asked, looking back at him, my hair falling in front of my face.

"I prefer to call it the kitty position," he smirked, squeezing my hips tightly before one of them brushed up my side and squeezed my breast. "It appeals to me a lot more~" He whispered into my ear, voice lowering as his length presses against my ass. "I suppose I'll finish with a palpatory exam to see if I missed anything," he smirked, nibbling on my ear, as he pressed his chest against my back. "Please relax."

He pushed inside of me. "Se-Sebastian!" I cried, gripping the bedsheets underneath us.

"Stop fussing, relax, you'll grow accustomed to it," he said nonchalantly, pushing in and out of me easily. "As a nurse, you should understand the importance of these exams~" He purred, pinching my nipples between his thumb and index finger between twisting and tugging at them.

"Sebastian!" I cried arching my back and tossing my head back. My insides were already stirring and his fingers dancing across my skin cause my skin to burn. "N-not fair, yo-you're endurance is—"

"Second to none," he answered, nipping at my shoulders. "Don't worry, it'll just be more pleasurable for you," he stated, pressing more than several kisses to my shoulders. He moved my head to the side so he could latch his lips onto him, moving in and out of me swiftly as he continued to squeeze and fondle my breasts.

I cried out, bucking my hips back to his, wanting to feel more. "My, my, is the nurse getting addicted~?" he nipped at my neck and moved one of his hands to my warmth, plunging his fingers in and out.

"N-n-no, S-sebastian!" I cried, "Ahn~ It feels so good!" Our lips pressed together again, our tongues meeting in a heated flurry. I began to claw at the bedsheets beneath us, unable to probably grab them to ease the pleasure building up inside me. We pulled away for a moment, quickly crashing together again. Our kisses were hot, sloppy, frantic—it was the heat of the moment.

"Seb—" I pulled away from his addicting lips to cry out is name. "SEBASTIAN!" I cried, trembling as I came. "A-ah~" He continued to thrust into me, making me ride the pleasure of the aftermath. "Nn~" I moaned, somehow managing to pull away. "Your turn to come, Sebastian~" I purred, pressing his back against the wall. "Let me ride you."

He smirked, eyes glowing darkly. "Then, ride me."

I didn't need any further instructions. I mounted him, slipping him between my legs. "Nn, you're so big~" I cooed, brushing my breasts against his chest as I started to move.

He chuckled, voice getting huskier. He grabbed my hips, guiding me as I continued to ride him. My fingers fisted through his hand, feeling his silky tresses slip through my fingers. I leaned over, pressing myself against him as I pressed hot, sloppy kisses down his neck. I flicked my tongue across his collar bone and nipped at it.

He grunted before pushing me over. "I'm taking over," he grumbled thrusting into me as his lips found mine. Our tongues instantly tangled together and I closed my eyes, letting him suck on my tongue. Our hips rocked together, our kisses getting hot, heavy, and hungry.

He slipped in and out of me with ease, my insides providing more than enough lubrication. The two of us groaned when he hit a bundle of my nerves causing my walls to clamp down on him. I breathed out roughly, my moans being swallowed easily by Sebastian.

As my moans increased, Sebastian began to pump in and out of me more desperately. He pulled his lips away, leaning in to trace the outline of my lips with his tongue before going down and drawing a pattern on my neck and shoulder with said tongue.

"Se-Sebastian~" Our hips banged together more forcefully.

He grunted my name and bit on the junction on my neck and shoulder, which made me call out his name again. I bit on my lip before leaning up to nibble on his Adam's apple. He groaned and thrusted into me harder. The two of us rocked together desperately before I came, Sebastian pushing into me hastily before coming himself.

I stared at him, a little dazed.

He looked at me, smirking, barely even panting. "Are you tired already?"

"Shut up," I glared at him, trying to regain my composure. But after two rounds, I think I'm spent.

Sebastian's smirk widened. "You're sweating," he pointed out, before leaning down to lick the sweat off my forehead. He watched as I puffed out my cheeks and chuckled in amusement. "Let's continue tomorrow, I do believe that I should take my medication every day."

I smirked. "Yes, of course, orders from the doctor."


End file.
